


【奥尔公式光】星芒节快乐

by Kogitsunya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: ※时间线为if世界线奥尔什方被成功救回后的5.0后的某个时间点※公式光为黑骑光
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	【奥尔公式光】星芒节快乐

**Author's Note:**

> ※时间线为if世界线奥尔什方被成功救回后的5.0后的某个时间点  
> ※公式光为黑骑光

星芒节期间，巨龙首营地也是会装饰上各种充满节日气氛的饰品的，营地里的人们一大早就给奥尔什方送上了各种各样的礼物。龙诗战争早已结束，所以在星芒节这一天大家就可以短暂的休息一下举办一个热闹的宴会，等到庆祝活动结束时，时间就已经拖到了深夜。

科朗迪奥显然已经醉得不行了，正趴在宴会的餐桌上呼呼大睡，奥尔什方也有些晕头转向，好在意识尚且清醒。火炉烤的屋里暖洋洋的，也容易让人的神经愈发放松，所以为了让自己清醒一点，奥尔什方不得不从椅子上爬起来走到室外。

今晚是难得的晴天，星光也格外闪耀，在深呼吸了几口冷空气后，奥尔什方才觉得醉意稍微散去了一些。只不过正当他要准备回去休息的时候，营地大门外忽然闪过一个庞大的黑影。

“谁！”

由于卫兵都去参加宴会了，现在外面只有他一个人在，奥尔什方警惕的抄起摆在不远处的一把佩剑，小心翼翼的朝着黑影消失的方向移动。

刚刚那个影子，虽然看的不仔细，但可以肯定十分高大健壮，不像是人，可也不像是鸟人或者龙，奥尔什方躲在了营地大门旁，深呼吸一口气准备杀个措手不及。只不过正当他要下手的时候，那庞大的黑影忽然跑进了营地里，奥尔什方手上的剑差点就挥了出去，却在看清后急忙停住手。

那是一个穿着巨大的波奇玩偶服的人，而且身上还特意缝上了一些星芒节风格的装饰，怀里抱着一个大大的礼物盒，显然他也被突然出现的奥尔什方吓到了，所以两个人都僵硬在原地，一时间气氛有些尴尬。

“你是……哪位？”

奥尔什方愣了一下才试探着问出口，那只波奇突然像是很慌张的样子，急忙想把手上的礼物盒藏到身后，却因为穿着玩偶服而显得动作十分滑稽，忙活半天都没能藏好，还差点把盒子掉到地上，最后只能垂头丧气的将盒子塞给了奥尔什方。

“给我的？”

显然这样的发展有些出人意料，但奥尔什方姑且已经感受到了来人并没有恶意，也就收起了佩剑接下了礼物盒。只不过他没有急于打开，反倒是依旧看着那个波奇，兴许是感觉到了奥尔什方的疑虑，波奇终于摘下了他的头套。

“是我啦，奥尔什方，星芒节快乐！”

谁也不会想得到光之战士会在星芒节这天晚上打扮成波奇偷偷摸摸的潜入巨龙首营地，但这对奥尔什方来说足够称之为惊喜，他愣愣的看着光甩了甩头上的汗后对着自己露出一个爽朗的笑容。

“怎么样？这个惊喜还算成功吧！”

礼物盒“啪”的一下掉落在地上，奥尔什方猛的上前一步紧紧拥抱住了光，声音甚至都有些因为高兴而颤抖，“这是我今天收到的最棒的礼物了，我的挚友！”

“哇！奥尔什方你小心一点，我的头套要拿不住了。而且我现在满头是汗啦！”

光努力试图不让头套掉在地上，奥尔什方这才反应过来，急忙松开光帮他接过头套又捡起掉在地上的礼物。

“你先进来坐吧，我去叫人再给你准备些吃的吧！”

奥尔什方热情的招呼光也参加宴会，然而光却站在原地迟迟没有动脚，直到不解的视线看过来，光忽然挠了挠脸颊有些局促的说道，“我已经在水晶都吃过了，所以……所以今晚我已经跟塔塔露说了我会留在巨龙首，明天再回石之家。”

奥尔什方愣了一下，半天才反应过来这句话的意思，两个人就这么站在雪地里红着脸，直到奥尔什方先回过神来，像是要缓解气氛一样故作轻松的说道，“哦！……总、总之你先去我的房间把衣服换一下吧，我……我去告诉大家一声结束晚宴。”

奥尔什方飞快的溜走了，光站在原地摸了摸自己发烫的耳朵才离开。

奥尔什方回到自己的卧室门前的时候做了好几次深呼吸平复一下激动的心情，然后假装没事发生一样推开了门。光显然已经洗了个澡换上了一身日常的衣服，都是他以前留在这里的衣服，每一件奥尔什方都有精心收好。

尽管两人都像要尽可能看起来镇静一些，但似乎在奥尔什方进门的那一刻起，屋子里的温度就开始飞快提升，气氛也变得有些微妙。

“那个……”

“那个……”

异口同声的发言让两个人都愣住了，光率先回过神，“噗嗤”一声笑出来后摸了摸后脑勺说道，“还是你先说吧。”

奥尔什方摇摇头，走到桌子前放下了一直端在手里的两杯热奶茶，将其中一杯递给了光，然后看着他小心翼翼的吹了吹热气，一口灌下去了一大半后露出了一个满足的表情。

“暖和过来一些了？”

光点点头，有些不好意思的摸了摸鼻子笑道，“那个玩偶服穿在身上的时候虽然挺热的，刚刚摘掉头套的时候风全灌进去了。”

奥尔什方也跟着笑起来，回想起刚刚的场景无奈的摇摇头，“还好是我先发现了你，不然你这么偷偷摸摸的出现侍卫们可能得被吓一跳。”

“不会的！”光洋洋得意的仰起头，“我就知道今晚举行宴会大家不会留在外面站岗，所以才特点这个时间过来，只可惜被你提前发现了。”

光放下空杯子满意的抹抹嘴，奥尔什方就默不作声的盯着光的一举一动，借着杯子的掩护露出一抹不易察觉的微笑后说道，“那你原本的计划呢？”

“原本当然是想突然出现在宴会现场作为一个惊喜啊，只可惜搞砸了。”

奥尔什方小声笑出来，想象了一下那个有些滑稽的画面，只不过很快就在光不满的注视下努力装作没有在意的样子。

屋子里再次安静下来，奥尔什方还在心里思考着该说些什么缓和气氛的时候，光忽然走到了他身边，一双蓝眸熠熠生辉，盯得奥尔什方有些心跳加速，随即不自然的摸了摸耳朵。

“挚友，你……”

“奥尔什方，你的那杯奶茶是什么味道的？”

这个问题有些没头没脑，把奥尔什方问得愣了一下，就是这么一愣神的功夫，光忽然再上前一步，一边伸手搭在了奥尔什方的脑后一边飞快的说道，“我想尝一下。”

光的嘴巴甜甜的，但按理来说两杯奶茶放了等量的桦木糖浆，奥尔什方糊里糊涂地思考着个中缘由，探出舌头仔细试探着光嘴中的味道。这个过程十分绵长，直到两人都有些气息不稳才结束，涎水连成银丝在昏黄的灯光下看起来暧昧气息十足。

谁也没有说话，只是默默的盯着对方的眼睛，就像是要把分别期间拉下的份都补回来一样。

一日不见，如隔三秋。尤其是第一世界与原初世界的时间流速不同，这个时间对于光来说就显得更加漫长。

谁也说不准到底是谁先开始往床上滚的，总之一切都那么顺其自然，但可以肯定的是，是光先开始动手扯腰带的，奥尔什方就顺势将手伸了进去。

光的身上再添新伤，这事原本已经见怪不怪了，只不过奥尔什方摸在手上的时候心里还是非常心疼。但光又比以前变得更结实了，黑骑的巨剑抡了那么久，手臂上的肌肉怎么可能不练出来。

“挚友从第一世界回来后变得更强壮了，肯定是经历过了不少激动人心的战斗吧！”

光跨坐在奥尔什方的小腹上，听到这话时回想起自己几次陷入危机的情况，在心里打定主意不能把这些事告诉他，便模棱两可的应了一声开始转移话题。

“现在不是说这些的时候。”

光急急忙忙拉扯奥尔什方的裤带，手却忽然被他按在，正当光投来问询的视线时，奥尔什方反问道，“那挚友觉得……现在是该说些什么的时候？”

又来了！

光不争气的闹了个大红脸没有回答，奥尔什方也没有追问，毕竟光这样窘迫的样子不多见，要是逗过头了反倒会让自己吃苦头，所以奥尔什方坐起来，凑到光的耳边轻声说道，“还是我来吧。”

光一时没防备，被突然翻身的奥尔什方吓了一跳，但奥尔什方仔细的护住了他，让光能慢慢躺在床上。而在体位交换了之后，借着烛火的亮度奥尔什方更能看清楚光的身体，看清楚他脸颊泛红避开视线却诚实的摆好了姿势的样子，既惹人怜爱，又十分色情。

“今天过星芒节，难得你会回来，所以今天就都交给我吧。”

奥尔什方也觉得自己耳尖发烫，或许比光好不了多少。在见到光点了点头后，奥尔什方低下头，在他的额头上轻轻落下一吻，然后一路向下，顺着脸颊和脖颈来到胸口。

光开始有些发抖，尤其是高涨的性器被奥尔什方抓在手里的时候，一声满足的喟叹像鼓励一样。光的身上带着刚洗过澡的淡香，而此刻这种味道由于体温的升高而更加浓郁，奥尔什方瞥了一眼光一脸舒爽的表情，忽然低下头张嘴含住了手中的肉刃。

“……不！等等奥尔什方，那里……”

光轻轻抓住了精灵的蓝发，涨红了脸想要让他停下，但奥尔什方不为所动，仔细的用舌头照顾到每一个地方，只是突然稍微用力的吮吸了一下，光就软下腰倒回床上，尽管指尖还绕着银蓝色的头发，却除了喘息之外再也说不出别的，直到即将达到高潮也不见奥尔什方停下来，光不得不再次强打起精神，忍耐着快感无力地推搡着奥尔什方的脑袋。

“够了……够了快松开！我……”

带着厚茧的手指忽然轻轻捏了一下两颗饱满的卵蛋，光只觉得快感冲头，随即精关失守。出于羞愧，他干脆用手臂挡住了视线，却被奥尔什方强行挪开了胳膊，只能被迫看着他喉结轻滚，拇指揩去了唇角剩下那点白浊。

“所以都说了今天就交给我了。虽然在我看来时间不长，但你在那边已经度过了一段相当漫长的旅途吧？所以今天你只要在我这里好好放松一下就好了。”

光犹豫了片刻点点头，主要还是因为在奥尔什方这里他就算想拒绝也没有什么拒绝的余地，也只能看着奥尔什方伸手从床头的抽屉里摸出一瓶可以用作润滑的芳香蝾螈油。

“你怎么还有这个？”

光愣了一下，奥尔什方看了一眼手里的瓶子后笑着对他晃了晃说道，“你自己亲手送给我的啊？你忘了？”

光茫然的思索了一会才猛然想起这东西是以前自己在乌尔达哈的时候稀里糊涂被人塞了好几瓶作为跑腿的报酬，那个时候他还不清楚这小小的几瓶液体有什么值钱的，所以才在一次来巨龙首营地的时候当作手信送给了奥尔什方，那个时候两个人也还不是现在的关系，而自那以后奥尔什方也从没有把它拿出来过，所以光几乎完全忘记了这几瓶东西的存在。

奥尔什方低着头看了看这个精巧的小瓶子好笑的说道，“那个时候看你送我这个可把我吓了一跳，要不是你的表情看起来像是完全不知情的样子，我还以为你……”

“哇！……你别说了！”

光急忙阻止奥尔什方继续这个话题，而对方只是意味深长的看了他一样，便拧开瓶盖，将那带有浓香的液体倒在了手上。

“前几天被科朗迪奥勒令让我收拾一下屋子里的陈年旧物才翻出来的，因为想着是你送的所以顺手放进抽屉里，没想到这么快就用的上了。”

奥尔什方一边说着一边将手指试探着刺进光的后穴，因为手上带着滑腻的液体，所以即便一上来就用了两个手指，整个过程也意外的顺利，光的呼吸随着指尖的深入而变得急促，直到手指插到底，奥尔什方忽然低下头，用额头抵住光的额头。

“感觉怎么样？”

“还、还好……你可以动一动。”

“那……”奥尔什方忽然开始缓慢的抽送手指，尤其是在划过腺体时故意微微用点力，快感让光刚刚泄过的性器再次微微翘起，他想用手套弄一下，却被奥尔什方抓住了手腕，只用一只手就把光的两个手腕扣在他头顶，而另一只手则突然加快了抽送的速度。

“奥尔什方！放开我……让我摸一下那里。”

“不需要的。”奥尔什方轻轻吻去光眼尾溢出来的生理性的眼泪继续说道，“你不想试试看就这样高潮吗？”

光开始一味的摇头却说不出话，奥尔什方也就完全不停手，或许是因为芳香蝾螈油的关系，他感觉到光似乎比以前更加敏感，只要稍微勾勾手指就能听到光的喘息变了调。

光以为自己会就这样达到高潮，可就在高潮的前一秒奥尔什方却把手指抽出来了，这种不上不下的感觉噎得他有点难受，他不解的看着奥尔什方将手上混合了体液的芳香蝾螈油摸在了已经涨红的性器上，扶好了光的双腿，将发烫的顶端抵在了穴口。

“我可以吗？”

光迷迷糊糊的点点头，伴随着一点点被扩张开的感觉仰起头努力调整呼吸，却被突然的深顶撞的一口气没喘过来，腺体被碾过的瞬间达到了迟来的高潮，半勃起的性器也跟着再次泄出来了。

奥尔什方紧紧盯着光的反应，他知道光现在需要缓和，但刚刚缩紧的后穴也夹得他头皮发麻，他忍不住缓缓晃着腰，就着这个最深入的姿势重新挑起光的快感。

精灵的那一根足够修长，总会让光有种肚子都要被顶穿的错觉，光的手紧紧的揪着被单，奥尔什方便轻柔的掰开他的手指，让两人十指交握。

光的腿忽然勾在了奥尔什方的腰上，奥尔什方便心领神会，开始慢慢加快抽送的力道与幅度，他看到光咬住下唇忍耐着不想叫出声，于是低头与他唇齿相交，将原本的呻吟化成哼鸣，光渐渐将理性抛到脑后，不断的追着奥尔什方索吻，双腿岔开更大方便两人能结合的更加紧密。

窗外不知道从什么时候开始又下起了小雪，但卧室里的火炉烧的足够旺盛，奥尔什方额前的碎发被汗水打湿，光挣开奥尔什方的手，将他垂下来的碎发别到他耳后。长长的精灵耳也微微泛红，光捏了捏发烫的耳尖，突然就被一下没轻没重的深顶噎得差点叫出来。

“你……”

“抱歉，你刚刚捏了我的耳朵，所以我一下子没能控制住。”

奥尔什方有些不好意思的道了歉，光也不好再多说什么，毕竟是他自己手欠在先，所以光干脆收手揽住奥尔什方的脖子，凑到他耳边犹豫了一下才说道，“你可以再多来几下刚刚那种。”

奥尔什方愣了一下，他看不见此刻光的表情，但瞥了一眼他已经红透的耳朵后，奥尔什方心领神会的笑道，“好，满足你。”

科朗迪奥第二天早上醒来的时候才发现自己就这么在桌子上趴了一宿，身体早就僵硬的不行了。奥尔什方难得的在这个时候还没有到指挥室来，科朗迪奥只能活动一下身体准备去他的卧室看看出了什么情况。

当他推开指挥官的卧室门时，奥尔什方还在睡觉，在看到奥尔什方怀里还露出一个黑发的脑袋时，科朗迪奥就明白了大概的情况，所以他又重新蹑手蹑脚的关上了门，伸了个懒腰准备去通知卫兵们今天指挥官休假。

“去让厨房一会儿准备两人份的午餐吧，其中一份要分量足一点。为什么？大英雄昨晚辛苦了一晚上，当然要多吃点了！别问那么多了，快去准备就得了！”


End file.
